


Together

by Mercstouch16



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercstouch16/pseuds/Mercstouch16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T.W.O mercs Rios and Salem try to survive in what's left of Shanghai and Salem almost drowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Flaco: Spanish for skinny

"Come on, Ellie," Rios said in a low, gruff voice. "Breathe, dammit!"

Salem laid beneath him, unconscious, while Rios desperately attempted to revive his partner. Continuing chest compressions, Rios developed a sickening thought. This is it. This is the day I lose him. After all they had been through, the rangers, Somalia, SSC, and countless other suicide missions, would this finally be the end of their partnership?  
The two had been unstoppable together and no matter the situation, they always felt significantly safer when they had each other. They weren't just fellow soldiers or even just best friends. Salem and Rios were much closer than that. There had been countless times where the two had held the other's life in their hands and this overwhelming sense of camaraderie made the pair inseparable.  
Though almost completely opposite, Salem and Rios made the perfect team, which turned out to be so much more. No, Elliot wasn't just a teammate. He was, is, Tyson's friend, brother, and, some might even say, his other half, and Rios was not giving up on him.  
After completing another set of compressions, Rios tilted the younger man's head back and proceeded to give him mouth-to-mouth. He glanced from the corner of his eye, watching Salem's chest rise and fall with each breath he gave.  
Suddenly, Rios felt Salem's body twitch under him, and moments later the previously unconscious man was now very much awake, almost convulsing in a fit of coughs. Rios quickly backed off of Salem, who almost simultaneously rolled away, coughing up the remaining water in his lungs. Quick to assist his partner, Rios held one hand around Salem's waist to support him and other hand held his forehead, feeling the chill droplets of water trickle from Salem's dark hair, down his fingers, and drip onto the faded concrete street.  
After he finished his coughing fit, Rios positioned Salem to lean back against his chest. The younger man was shivering, partly from exhaustion and partly from being completely drenched. Rios wrapped his thick arms around the freezing man, rubbing up and down Salem's arms in an attempt to warm him. Salem let out a weak moan that came out jagged from his violent shaking.  
  
"Tyse."  
  
"Shh. I know, Ellie. Just hold on."  
  
Rios knew he needed to get Salem dry and warm. There had to be a place for them camp out and grab some supplies. Then, Rios remembered the mall they had seen earlier. It was empty since the attack started and it was sure to have some clothes and other supples if it hadn't already been ransacked by desperate civilians.  
  
"Come on, Flaco, gonna get you warm," Rios said reassuringly.

He then positioned Salem so that he rested with his legs in one of Rios' arms and his back supported in the other. Salem dug his face into the crook of Rios' neck and grasped tightly to his tactical vest, desperate for warmth.  
They made their way through the ruined city. Posters of war propaganda littered the cracked and rugged streets. Burning cars and broken buildings dominated the somber landscape that was once Shanghai.  
The two mercenaries entered the abandoned mall, Rios looking cautiously around corners, Salem held close to his chest. When he saw the coast was clear, Rios carried the younger man into the nearest clothing store and sat him down on the checkout counter.  
"Hey, I'm gonna get some dry clothes for you. Think you'll be alright?"  
  
" F-Fuck, m-man, it's only t-t-ten feet away. Not a f-f-fuckin' toddler."

Rios gave a slight chuckle and held Salem's cheek in his large hand, stroking the sharp cheekbone with his callused thumb.  
  
"Glad to have you back, smart-ass.

As Rios walked away in search of clothes, Salem began undoing the straps and buckles of his soggy tactical vest. While pulling of his drenched shirt, he heard Rios call to him from across the store.  
  
"Yo, Elliot. What's your pants size again?"  
  
"34, long."

Rios chucked. He swore that man got skinnier every year. Though he had bulked up some since Rios knew him, Salem had always been smallest in the group, especially in the Rangers. His size had often left him to be underestimated, but his confidence and determination compensated this, making Salem a force to be reckoned with.  
This could also be a weakness, though. Salem's arrogance often gets him into trouble and he is a bit trigger-happy. Rios is the one person who can help him keep a level head and when he is in a bad situation, Salem knows Rios has his back.  
After retrieving a pair of faded jeans, a charcoal-colored t-shirt, black boxer shorts, and a pair of socks, Rios returned to the checkout counter. Salem had stripped down to his boxers and sat on the counter, hugging his knees to his chest, shivering. He looked relieved to see Rios return.  
  
"Th-thanks, bro," stuttered Salem through chattering teeth.

He gratefully took the clothes and began to dress, starting with his shirt. As he was about to remove his still-damp boxers, Salem stared at Rios.  
  
"Ahem."

Rios scoffed, turning away from his partner and said with a smirk,"Damn, Ellie. Always so shy."

When he was done dressing, Salem sat back down on the counter, exhausted from the earlier events. Rios saw that his hair was still dripping wet, so he grabbed another t-shirt from a nearby rack.  
"Here," Rios said as he gently rubbed the t-shirt around in Salem's soaking hair.

When he was done, he ran his fingers through the tangled mess and held Salem's bangs out of his face. After momentarily looking into the other man's eyes, Rios embraced him in a hug. He felt Salem's chest move up and down against his own, comforted by the steady heartbeat.  
  
"Christ, Ellie. I thought your skinny ass was done for."  
"Guess you get to deal with my skinny ass another day."

Rios laughed at that. Same old Salem.  
The bigger man pulled away and patted the other on the shoulder.

"Come on," Rios said with a small smile. "Let's get some rest. You need it."  
  
Though he didn't show it, Salem was grateful for the embrace. The way Rios' arms surrounded him made him feel safe and secure, considering they had held his life countless times. Their closeness had often been ridiculed by other soldiers and mercs, but he didn't care. Salem knew he was lucky to have someone that close to him, someone that truly cared for him. It seemed like everyone he met had hurt or used him, everyone except Tyson Rios.  
They set up camp in the dressing area, making beds from the available couches. Rios removed his vest and began to settle down into the dark, leather couch, when he heard Salem speak in a quiet, uncertain voice.  
  
"Hey, Tyse?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can--can I...."  
  
"Come on, Trig. Spit it out."  
  
"...sleep with you?"

There was a momentary silence, then Rios answered warmly, "Sure, Ellie."  
Salem got up from his makeshift bed and walked over to Rios, who situated himself closer into the couch to give his friend room. Salem then laid on his side, facing Rios and resting his head on the bigger man's arm.  
Though others had problems with the two sharing a bed, Rios didn't. He knew for years Elliot had trouble sleeping and it wasn't a new occurrence for Salem, on worse days ( which Rios was sure today counted as one) to come and sleep next to him. The guy had gone through shit that was the stuff of nightmares, and often caused them. So, Rios thought, if this helped Salem, it didn't matter what others thought.  
Rios bent the arm Salem rested his head on and began stroking the bangs out of the younger man's face.  
  
"You need a haircut, Flaco," Rios said lightheartedly.

Salem then reached over and placed his hand on Rios' broad chest and positioned himself ever closer to his partner.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Rios asked, continuing to stroke Salem's dark locks.  
  
"I'm just tired," was Salem's response, his voice a bit shaky.

Rios knew this wasn't the case. Salem was scared. Why wouldn't he be? It was a goddamn war zone he came extremely close to death, not even by enemy fire, but by drowning.  
Rios said reassuringly, "Listen, Ellie. We're getting out of this shit hole together and in one piece. I promise you that."  
  
Rios then wrapped his other arm around Salem's smaller frame. It scared him to see his normally overly confident partner act like this. He seemed so fragile, which made the thought of losing him seen so much more tangible. Though these thoughts often haunted him, Rios always pushed them away. He wouldn't let anything happen to Salem and he knew Salem felt the same way about him. Together, they would make it out of Shanghai. Together, like they always should be.


End file.
